My Best Friend, Naruto
by Schein Mond
Summary: Keyakinan Naruto bahwa Sasuke akan menjemputnya terkabul. Menjemputnya untuk kembali tinggal bersamanya... Dialam yang lain... Bad in summary. DLDR! RnR? chap 3 UPDATED. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Title : **My Best Friend, Naruto**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Protagonist : **Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Angst, Friendship, Family**

Warning : **AU, typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku**

**A/N:** Huaaai, saya kembali lagi dengan fic baruuu~. Hmm, mungkin reader bakalan tau jalan ceritanya, karna saya ambil dari film. Yaa, itu film bener-bener bikin saya nangis deres. Bukannya saya pengen ngopas gitu aja dari film-nya, saya cuma pengen buat menurut versi Naruto, gimana respon dari reader semua. Dan di fic ini mungkin hanya ada beberapa yang saya ubah— sedikit. Disini sebenernya tokoh utamanya Naruto, cuma karena saya jadiin hewan, jadi lebih mengarah kalo tokoh utamanya Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

**-SG-**

**.**

**Uchiha's Mansion, 07.00 a.m.**

"Ayah, Ibu, aku berangkat."

"Hati-hati dijalan, Sasuke."

.

Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang pemuda berumur 27 tahun, namun sudah mendapat gelar Profesor. Ia dikagumi oleh mahasiswa—mahasiswi di Universitas tempatnya mengajar. Ia mengajar di bagian seni.

.

.

.

**New York Station, 08.05 p.m.**

"Ya, Bu. Aku baru sampai di stasiun…" Sasuke berhenti saat melihat seekor anak rubah berekor sembilan berbulu oranye.

'Sasuke?'

"Ya, Bu? Tunggu sebentar lagi, aku akan cepat sampai dirumah. Aku juga sayang Ibu."

**Klik.**

Sasuke mendekati anak rubah yang duduk diam didepannya— melihat Sasuke dengan wajahnya yang polos.

"Hei… sedang apa kau disini? Dimana pemilikmu?" ucap Sasuke sembari menggendong dan mengelus kepala anak rubah itu. Sasuke melihat sekeliling— berharap menemukan pemiliknya. Nihil, tak ada orang lain selain dirinya. Ia hanya melihat kandang kecil yang terbuat dari kayu tarlatan tak jauh dari anak rubah itu.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku harus menitipkanmu pada Chouji."

.

.

"Hey, Profesor." sapa Chouji— penjaga loket tiket.

"Hai, Chouji. Aku menemukan anak rubah ini, tapi tak ada orang disana selain aku. Bisakah dia bersamamu? Siapa tahu nanti akan ada seseorang yang menanyakannya."

"Maaf, Sasuke. Tapi aku tak bisa. Bawa saja dia bersamamu. Aku akan memberi kabar jika ada yang menanyakannya."

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu kabar darimu. Selamat malam."

"Selamat malam, Profesor."

.

**-SG-**

.

**Cklek.**

Sasuke menurunkan anak rubah tersebut dalam ruang— tempat biasa ia memainkan organ, gitar, maupun alat musik lainnya. Ia menempatkan anak rubah itu dalam kotak kayu— tempat tidur anjing peliharaannya dulu, Kyuubi.

"Kau disini saja. Ini, kau akan merasa hangat disini. Dan ini, boneka kesayangan Kyuubi— dulu" Sasuke menata beberapa kain tebal untuk alas tidur anak rubah itu dan meletakkan sebuah boneka monyet.

"Tetap disitu. _Stay. Good boy._"

"Sasuke? Kau sudah pulang?"

"Ah? Ya, baru saja."

"Sedang apa kau disitu?"

"Ah, tidak. Ayo, Bu. Aku lapar." ajak Sasuke pada ibunya pergi ke ruang makan.

.

Sementara itu, anak rubah keluar dari kotak tempatnya tidur. Dia berjalan mendekati gitar. Ia mengibaskan ekornya, dan tanpa sengaja mengenai senar gitar, dan menimbulkan bunyi yang lumayan keras.

.

"Kau dengar itu, Sasuke?"

"Tidak ada suara apa-apa, Ibu…" jawab Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia mendengar suara gitar, berhubung mereka masih belum terlalu jauh dari ruang musik.

.

Anak rubah itu mendekati pintu dan mencoba membukanya. Berhasil. Ia keluar ruangan dan melihat sekeliling. Ia mendengar suara yang tak jauh dari ruangan tadi. Dilihatnya Sasuke bersama seorang wanita, seorang pria, dan seorang pemuda. Ia mendekati kaki wanita itu, lalu menjilatnya.

"Kyaa!" teriak wanita itu— sebut saja Mikoto— sembari meloncat ke belakang.

"Ada apa, Bu?" tanya seorang pemuda— kakak Sasuke, Itachi— sembari melihat kolong meja.

"Err… Aku bisa jelaskan."

"Untuk apa kau bawa hewan itu kemari, Sasuke?"

"Aku melihatnya di stasiun, Yah. Dia sendirian, jadi aku bawa pulang saja…"

"Tidak boleh, Sasuke." sambung Mikoto.

"Aku mohon, Bu. Untuk beberapa hari saja. Aku kasihan melihatnya. Nanti aku akan membuat pemberitahuan, aku akan menempelkannya di stasiun. Aku janji." mohon Sasuke sambil menggendong kembali anak rubah itu.

"Haah… Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Itachi, kau bantu adikmu membuat pemberitahuannya."

"Baik, Ayah."

"Letakkan dia di ruang musikmu."

"Tunggu. Biarkan dulu dia disini, beri dia makan dulu." cegah Mikoto.

"Hm… Malam ini beri saja dulu dia susu, kita tidak punya _dog food_." usul Itachi.

"Biar ibu buatkan, kalian makan saja dulu. Kemarikan." tawar Mikoto seraya menggendong anak rubah itu.

.

.

.

"Hey, kau tidur disini. Jangan pergi kemana-mana." perintah Sasuke sembari keluar dari ruang musik. Ia melihat wajah polos anak rubah itu sekali lagi. Anak rubah itu seolah mengatakan 'Jangan pergi, tetaplah disini bersamaku…'.

Sasuke kembali masuk ruang musik. "Baiklah… Aku akan tidur disini bersamamu."

Sasuke mendekati sofa, menggendong anak rubah tersebut, lalu menidurkannya di pangkuannya. Tak lama, anak rubah itu tertidur, diikuti Sasuke beberapa menit kemudian.

.

-SG-

.

"Hmm… Aku butuh sesuatu untuk membawanya."

"Pakai ini, Sasuke." Itachi menyerahkan tas hitam pada Sasuke.

"Oke. Lihat, apakah kau nyaman dalam tas ini?" tanya Sasuke pada anak rubah itu seraya memasukkannya ke dalam tas tersebut.

"Uung…" anak rubah itu bersuara seakan mengatakan kalau dia sudah merasa nyaman.

"Lumayan. Aku berangkat, Kak."

"Ya, hati-hati. Oh ya. Kau sudah mambawa pemberitahuannya?"

"Sudah. Nanti akan aku tempel di sekitar stasiun."

.

**-SG-**

.

**Klining.**

Sasuke memasuki toko bunga yang berada di seberang stasiun. "Selamat pagi, Ino."

"Oh? Selamat pagi, Profesor."

"Aku punya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

"Lihat ini." ucap Sasuke seraya membuka ikatan tas, dan menyembullah kepala anak rubah itu.

"Wuaah, lucu sekali. _How cute are you…_ Ooh, hai hai haaii~" heboh Ino dan mengeluarkan anak rubah itu.

"Bisa aku menitipkannya padamu? Kemarin aku menemukannya di stasiun."

"Ohh, maaf Sasuke. Aku tak bisa…"

"Oke, tak apa. Tapi bisakah aku menempelkan ini di kaca tokomu?"

"Tentu saja. Silahkan."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke mendekati kaca depan toko dan menempelkan pemberitahuan tersebut.

"Miaaw…" sementara itu ada seekor kucing peliharaan Ino mendekati anak rubah itu.

Anak rubah mengendus-endus kucing itu. "Miaaaw! Rrr…" kucing itu mencakar anak rubah— tanda tak suka.

"Uuung… Uuung…" anak rubah yang kaget berjalan mundur menjauhi kucing tersebut.

"Hey! Kau tidak boleh seperti itu Ichibi." omel Ino pada Ichibi— kucing peliharaannya.

"Terima kasih, Ino." ucap Sasuke sembari memasukkan kembali anak rubah kedalam tas dan keluar meninggalkan toko bunga.

.

Sasuke menempelkan pemberitahuan sekali lagi pada papan pengumuman depan stasiun. Lalu ia mendekati _stand Hot Dog_— langganannya

"Hey, Profesor." sapa Neji— penjual _Hot Dog_.

"Hai, Neji."

"Ini dia. Seperti biasa. _One sugar two cream_. Hey, siapa dia?" tanya Neji saat melihat anak rubah dalam tas Sasuke.

"Dia anak rubah yang aku temukan saat turun dari kereta kemarin malam. Dan aku minta _cream_-nya ditambah, untuknya." pinta Sasuke.

"Oh, ya. Ini dia."

"Terima kasih." Sasuke meninggalkan _stand Hot Dog_ dan memasuki stasiun.

"Sama-sama, Profesor."

.

"_Good morning_, Chouji. Apa ada yang menanyakannya?"

"_I'm sorry,_ Profesor. Tapi tak ada yang menelfon maupun mendatangiku. Dan ini tiketmu."

"Hm, tak apa. Terima kasih." ucap Sasuke seraya meninggalkan loket tiket.

"Umm… Profesor. Tak ada hewan dalam kereta." Chouji memperingati Sasuke dari loket dengan melongokkan kepalanya keluar loket.

Sasuke kembali ke loket, "Tak ada hewan dalam kereta. Terima kasih." lalu kembali meninggalkan loket.

.

.

.

Dalam kereta Sasuke mencampurkan _cream_ dan _sugar._ Lalu ia memberikannya pada anak rubah dibawah kakinya. Namun ada seorang nenek yang melihat. Otomatis dia menarik kembali tangannya, dan terseyum tipis pada nenek itu.

"Uuung… Uuung…" anak rubah mengeluarkan suara— protes karena sarapannya diambil kembali.

Sasuke menaruh _cream_ dan _sugar_ dibawah kakinya, membiarkan anak rubah menjilati campuran _cream_ dan _sugar._ Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya, lalu membuka koran dan mengikuti suara anak rubah itu.

.

**-SG-**

.

Selama bekerja anak rubah itu selalu bersama Sasuke— dekat kakinya.

"Coba kau ulang bagian tadi, tetapi mainkan sedikit lebih lembut." Sasuke memberi usul pada anak didiknya.

"Ah? Ya, Profesor." anak didik Sasuke mengulang bagian— yang harus dimainkan lebih lembut. Suara piano mengalun lembut mengiringi tarian balet yang ditunjukkan anak didiknya yang lain.

Sementara itu anak rubah keluar dari tas dan mendekati kaki penari balet— seolah ingin ikut menari. Lalu ia duduk ditengah-tengah panggung dan menikmati tarian serta iringan piano. Sasuke melihatnya. Ia mendekati anak rubah dan menggendongnya. Ia mendekati anak didiknya yang lain.

"Kalian mau?" Sasuke menawarkan anak rubah pada anak didiknya. Anak didiknya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum. Lalu Sasuke kembali mendekati anak didiknya yang memainkan piano.

"Saya pulang dulu. Lanjutkan latihan kalian."

"Ya. Terima kasih, Profesor."

.

.

.

"Kau tahu dia berasal dari mana?"

"Hmm… Dia berasal dari Jepang, mungkin dari Akita." jawab Kiba— teman Sasuke yang berasal dari Jepang.

"Benarkah? Jauh sekali kalu begitu perjalanan anak rubah ini…"

"Ya, begitulah…"

"Apa artinya ini?" tanya Sasuke seraya menunjukkan kalung yang dipakai anak rubah.

"Hm? Tak tahu. Mungkin semacam simbol. Hey, kau ingin makan apa?"

"Ramen saja. Aku ingin memakannya sekali-sekali. Dengan banyak naruto ya."

"Baiklah, akan aku pesankan."

.

"Ramen ini enak. Kau mau anak rubah?" tawar Sasuke seraya menyodorkan naruto pada anak rubah. Anak rubah mengendus ramen yang disodorkan padanya, dengan cepat ia melahapnya. Setelah ditelan, ia memandang Sasuke—naruto secara bergantian.

"Rupanya kau suka naruto ya? Ini." Sasuke memberikan satu lagi naruto.

"Hey, Kiba. Bagaimana kalau aku memberikannya nama 'Naruto'? Selain dia menyukai naruto, namany cocok dengan simbol dikalungnya. Lihat, simbolnya seperti naruto."

"Nama yang bagus. Aku setuju."

.

**-SG-**

.

**Keesokan harinya…**

"Bagaimana? Sudah ada kabar?"

"Belum, Kak. Sama sekali tidak ada yang menelfon menanyakan Naruto."

"Hey. Kau memberikannya nama?"

"Apa tidak boleh? Tak enak jika kita memanggilnya anak rubah, dia juga membutuhkan nama."

"Tapi—"

**Brak!**

Sasuke dan Itachi segera menghampiri asal suara.

"Oh, tidak!"

"_Oh my…_ Naruto…" gumam Sasuke sembari menggendong Naruto keluar ruangan— yang ternyata ruang kerja Itachi.

"Sasuke! Lihat apa yang dia perbuat!"

"Kak, dia tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Ada apa ini?"

"Lihatlah, Bu! Anak rubah itu menghancurkan hasil kerjaku! Aku mengerjakannya susah payah selama 4 bulan _FULL_, dan dengan mudahnya dihancurkan! Gaah!"

"Kak, Naruto tak tahu apa-apa. Dia tidak salah."

"Dia salah!"

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Jangan bertengkar. Sasuke, sekarang bawa Naruto keluar. Dia tidur dalam gudang samping. Jangan biarkan dia masuk rumah." perintah Mikoto. Sasuke hanya bisa menurut mendengar perintah ibunya.

.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Angin bertiup kencang. Sepertinya malam ini akan hujan lebat. Lampu dalam gudang ini berayun— akibat hembusan angin yang lolos melewati sela-sela kayu yang lumayan lebar. Aku takut. Aku tak suka kegelapan. Aku tak suka suara angin yang hanya menambah ketakutanku. Angin juga membuatku kedinginan. Walaupun Sasuke sudah memberikan kain tebal yang membuatku hangat, tetap saja cuaca seperti ini membuatku menggigil. Sasuke… aku takut.

"4 bulan kuhabiskan, dan sekarang aku harus menghabiskan waktu lagi untuk membuat ulang!"

Kudengar suara dari dalam rumah. Sepertinya itu suara Itachi.

"Jangan salahkan Naruto! Dia tidak tahu apa-apa!"

Itu suara Sasuke. Ia membelaku. Hm? Siapa itu? Apakah itu Sasuke? Itu Sasuke! Apakah ia akan menemaniku?

"Hey, Naruto. Kita masuk ya."

Apa? Sasuke mengajakku masuk ke dalam rumah? Tapi aku tidak diperbolehkan masuk dalam rumah oleh Ibu… Sasuke menggedongku dan menyusupkanku ke dalam jaketnya— agar aku tak kedinginan. Ia mematikan lampu gudang dan menutup pintu. Ia berlari menuju pintu masuk rumah, dan masuk ke ruang musik, bersamaku.

**End of Naruto's POV**

.

"Malam ini kau tidur disini. Jangan keluar dari tempat tidurmu."

"Uung uung…"

"Ssstt… Ini, tontonlah ini." ucap Sasuke sambil menyalakan televisi.

Naruto melihat ke arah televisi— sekilas, lalu menhaden ke arah Sasuke yang berjalan perlahan kearah pintu."

"Uuung…"

"Sst… Ya-ya. Aku akan menemanimu disini sambil menonton… _Baseball_."

.

Sambil memakan _popcorn_ Sasuke menonton pertandingan _baseball_ bersama Naruto. Badan Sasuke sesekali menegang karena menonton _baseball_.

**30 menit kemudian…**

Mikoto yang belum tidur mendengar suara televisi dari ruangan musik anaknya. Ia memasuki ruang musik dan mendapati televisi menyala. Ia melihat Sasuke— yang sudah tertidur, bersama dengan Naruto— yang sedang menjilati jari tangan Sasuke. Ia mendekati sofa yang dipakai Sasuke dan mematikan televisi.

"Sasuke." bisik Mikoto ditelinga anaknya.

"Hah?" Sasuke yang kaget karena mendengar suara yang lembut memanggil namanya langsung terbangun.

"Ada apa, Bu?"

Mikoto hanya melirikkan matanya pada Naruto.

"Err… Tak apa kan, Bu? Hanya malam ini. Aku kasihan melihatnya tidur di gudang sedangkan cuaca sedang buruk malam ini."

"Ya, tak apa. Tapi hanya malam ini, oke?"

"Hm… Terima kasih, Ibu. Aku akan tidur disini menemaninya."

"Ya. Selamat tidur…"

.

**-SG-**

.

Sasuke, beserta ayah, ibu, kakak, dan Naruto sedang berada di ruang musik— mencakup ruang santai keluarga. Fugaku sedang membaca buku, Mikoto sedang menata ulang figura foto, Itachi sedang menulis pada notes kecilnya, dan Sasuke sedang memainkan piano ditemani oleh Naruto disampingnya.

"Sasuke. Sepertinya Naruto menyukai permainan pianomu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, lihat saja. Sedari tadi ia memperhatikanmu memainkan piano."

"Hmm… Ayo kita keluar, Naruto, aku akan mengajarimu menangkap bola." ajak Sasuke seraya menggendong Naruto, lalu keluar ruang musik— diikuti oleh Itachi.

**Kriiing… kriiing…**

"Selamat siang. Kediaman Uchiha disini. Dengan siapa?" Mikoto mengankat telfon.

"Ah, anda menginginkan anak rubah itu? Baiklah, akan saya sampaikan pada anak saya. Bisa saya minta nomor telfon anda? Nanti biar anak saya menelfon anda kembali. Tunggu sebentar, saya mengambil kertas dulu."

Setelah mendapatkan kertas, Mikoto melihat keluar jendela— arah Sasuke dan Itachi. Mereka sedang mengajari Naruto menangkap bola— yang sepertinya tidak mengerti apa yang diajarkan. Mikoto melihat Sasuke mengambil bola dengan cara mengigitnya dan membawanya kembali ke depan Naruto. Lalu ia kembali mengulangnya— menginstruksikan Naruto.

"Halo? Maaf, anak rubah itu sudah didapatkan orang lain. _I'm so sorry_. Terima kasih." Mikoto mematikan sambungan telfon.

Mikoto tak enak hati pada anak bungsunya. Sasuke terlihat sangat menyayangi Naruto. Ia takut jika Naruto sudah diberikan orang lain, Sasuke akan merasa kehilangan.

.

.

**-TBC-**

.

.

**A/N:** Huaaaai, udah tau ini dari film apa? Kalo belom tau nanti akan saya kasih tau diakhir cerita. Nggak panjang kok, cerita ini cuma sekitar 2 chap— kalo perhitungan saya bener. Ya paling banyak 3 chap lah. Angst-nya bakalan muncul di chap depan. Okee ! **Mind to…**

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : **My Best Friend, Naruto**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Protagonist : **Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Angst, Friendship, Family**

Warning : **AU, typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku**

.

.

.

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

**-SG-**

**.**

5 tahun berlalu. Sekarang Naruto sudah berubah menjadi seekor rubah besar dan gagah. Begitu pula dengan Sasuke. Garis wajahnya terlihat semakin tegas. Dan selama 5 tahun juga Naruto dan Sasuke selalu bersama. Mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama. Bermain bersama, makan bersama, dan masih banyak yang lainnya.

.

**-SG-**

.

"Aku berangkat," teriak Sasuke dari halaman samping rumah.

"Hey, hey. Kau tidak boleh ikut, Naruto. Kau tinggal dirumah," larang Sasuke pada Naruto yang ikut keluar pagar—ingin ikut Sasuke bekerja.

"Masuk, Naruto. Nanti kita akan bertemu sore hari," Naruto hanya bisa menuruti perintah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan memohon.

"Kita bertemu nanti sore, Naruto," Sasuke menutup pintu pagar dan bergegas pergi ke stasiun.

.

Naruto hanya bisa melihat kepergian Sasuke dari balik pagar. Beberapa menit kemudian ia beranjak dari duduknya. Ia mendekati pagar dan menggali tanah tepat dibawah pagar. Naruto terus menggali sampai terbuat lubang yang lumayan lebar. Ia menunduk dan melewati pagar melalui lubang yang ia buat. Berhasil. Sekarang Naruto berada diluar halaman rumah. Dengan segera ia berlari kecil ke stasiun—menyusul Sasuke.

.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor. Ini dia seperti biasa," Neji memberikan pesanan Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Selamat pagi. Terima kasih, Neji."

.

"Ini dia tiketmu, Profesor."

"Terima kasih, Chouji."

.

Sasuke memasuki gerbong kereta dan mencari tempat duduk. Ia memilih tempat duduk sebelah jendela. Selang beberapa detik, ia melihat Naruto berada didepan stasiun. Dengan segera ia keluar dari gerbong dan memanggil Naruto.

"Naru!"

"Uung uung," Naruto meloncat dan menaruh kedua kaki depannya di dada Sasuke.

"Hey, sedang apa kau disini? Bersama siapa?"

"Umm, Profesor? Kita akan berangkat,"

"1 menit, Chouji? Bisakah?" tawar Sasuke. Chouji hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Ayo pulang. Shuu, shuu… Pulang, sore nanti kita bertemu," perintah Sasuke.

Naruto membalikkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan stasiun. Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihatnya dan berbalik—bersiap menaiki gerbong kereta.

"Err… Profesor?" panggil Chouji. Ia menunjuk ke belakang Sasuke menggunakan dagunya. Ternyata Naruto belum pulang, melainkan mengikuti Sasuke—lagi.

"Hm? Ayolah… Pulanglah, Naru…"

"Bagaimana, Profesor?"

"Haah… Aku akan mengantarkannya pulang. Maaf membuat menunggu,"

"Kau yakin, Profesor?"

"Ya, maaf membuat menunggu,"

"Baiklah. Jalankan keretanya," teriak Chouji.

.

.

.

"Sasuke? Sedang apa kau disitu? Berkebun?"

"Tidak, Bu. Naruto menyusulku ke stasiun, dia menggali lubang ini agar bisa keluar. Dan sekarang aku kehilangan kereta," jelas Sasuke.

"Mari, biar Ibu yang menyelesaikannya, kau kejar kereta selanjutnya," Mikoto menawarkan.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Bu. Aku berangkat. Dan kau. Tinggal dirumah, jangan keluar," kata Sasuke seraya mencium pipi Mikoto, lalu bergegas pergi ke stasiun.

.

.

Mikoto sedang merapikan tanaman mawar. Ia memotong ranting yang ia pikir membuat tanaman itu menjadi berantakan. Ia melihat kebelakang. Dilihatnya Naruto sedang tidur-tiduran. Naruto berguling—kaki diatas. Ia melihat Mikoto secara terbalik.

"Kemari, Naru," ajak Mikoto.

.

"Ini untukmu," Mikoto memberikan _snack_ anjing pada Naruto. Dengan cepat diambilnya, lalu dikunyahnya. Ia melihat Mikoto lagi—tanda bahwa ia menginginkannya lagi.

"Ini. Dua kali lagi, oke?" Mikoto memberikannya lagi. Sudah dua kali, tapi Naruto masih melihatnya dengan tatapan meminta.

"Baiklah. _Once more_, oke?" Mikoto memberikannya satu lagi dan ia memasuki rumah.

.

.

.

Sekitar pukul 5 sore Naruto sedang tidur-tiduran dihalaman rumah. Kemudian ia terbangun, dan melihat ke arah pagar yang ia lubangi tadi pagi. Lubang itu sudah ditutup dan dihalangi oleh barang-barang. Ia berlari mengarah ke tumpukkan barang itu, dan melompatinya. Ia berada diluar pagar sekarang. Dengan berlari kecil ia berjalan ke stasiun.

.

Dalam perjalanan ke stasiun ia melewati berbagai macam toko. Ia berhenti didepan toko daging. Ia meihat seorang pria bersurai coklat—dengan luka melintang dihidung—mendekatinya sambil membawa sepotong kecil daging.

"Ini untukmu, Naru. Jangan bilang pada Kakashi, ya?" kata Iruka sembari mengelus kepala Naruto, dan berbalik memasuki toko.

.

Naruto memasuki kawasan stasiun.

"Selamat sore, Naru. Mengapa kau ada disini?" tanya Neji.

Naruto hanya menoleh dan melanjutkan jalannya. Didepan pintu stasiun ia melihat ada taman bundar kecil. Dan disana ada seorang pria sedang duduk sambil meminum kopi.

'Sepertinya ia sedang menunggu seseorang juga. Aku duduk saja disitu," pikir Naruto. Ia mendekati taman itu, lalu duduk disana.

Tak lama, keluarlah Sasuke dari stasiun. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari dan menerjang Sasuke. Ia menumpukkan kaki depannya pada dada Sasuke.

"Hey, hey. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Neji, kau lihat dia bersama siapa?"

"Tidak, Profesor. Tiba-tiba saja dia datang sendiri kesini," jelas Neji.

"Hmm… Baiklah. Ayo kita pulang. Selamat sore, Neji. Ayo, Naru, ayo…"

.

**-SG-**

.

Sejak saat itu Naruto selalu mengantarkan Sasuke ke stasiun—setiap pagi, dan menjemputnya distasiun—setiap sore.

Suatu hari, Sasuke tak menemukan Naruto distasiun.

"Hey, neji. Apa kau melihat Naruto?"

"Tidak, Profesor. Aku tak melihatnya datang tadi,"

"Terima kasih. Mungkin dia ada dirumah,"

.

.

"Naruto. Naruto? Kau dimana?"

"Uuung, uuung, uuung," Naruto mengeluarkan suara—memanggil Sasuke.

Sasuke mendekat ke garasi. Ia menemukan Naruto disana. Naruto memojokkan dirinya, tak mau keluar.

"Uuung, uuung,"

"Ayo keluar, Naru. Mau sampai kapan kau disitu?"

"Uuung, uuung,"

"Ayo kemari," ucap Sasuke seraya memasuki garasi. Saat berbalik ia melihat seekor sigung.

"_Oh my_… Jadi gara-gara ini kau tak mau keluar? Sebentar, aku usir dulu dia," Sasuke mencari alat yang bisa digunakan untuk mengusir sigung. Ia menemukan sebuah sapu.

"Shuu, shuuu. Pergi kau," tetapi sigung itu tetap tak mau pergi. Ia mencari lagi. Ditemukannya kardus kosong. Ia mengambilnya dan bersiap untuk memerangkap sigung tersebut.

"Cepat, Naru. Ayo keluar," dengan berlari Naruto keluar dari garasi. Tetapi sayangnya ia menabrak Sasuke. Kardus yang memerangkap sigung pun terlempar. Dan detik itu juga, sigung itu menyemprotkan air seninya ke arah Sasuke dan Naruto.

.

.

"Aku pulang. Aah… Bau apa ini?" Itachi segera menutup hidungnya. Dilihatnya baju Sasuke berhamburan ditangga. Ia menaiki tangga dan mendekati kamar sang adik.

Sampai dikamar ia mendekati pintu kamar mandi dan membukanya. Dilihatnya Sasuke sedang didalam _bathtub_ bersama dengan Naruto.

"Aaah. Bau apa ini?" Itachi kembali mengomel dan semakin menutup hidungnya.

"_We have a skunk_," kata Sasuke dengan melihat ke arah kakaknya.

.

**-SG-**

.

"Ibu, ada temanku datang,"

"Siapa, Itachi? Aah, ternyata kau, Dei. Apa kabarmu, Dei?"

"Baik, Bi," jawab Deidara sambil menjabat tangan Mikoto.

"Oh ya, Itachi. Kau Bantu ayahmu memanggang, ya?"

"Baik, Bu. Ayo, Dei,"

.

Sementara Itachi membantu Fugaku memanggang, Deidara mendekati Sasuke yang sedang duduk ditanah bersama Naruto.

"Hey, sedang apa kau?"

"Memijat," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Untuk apa?"

"Hewan peliharaan juga perlu dipijat, tak hanya kita yang dipijat," jawab Sasuke seraya membaca buku petunjuk disebelahnya.

.

"Naru, aku lempar bola ini, kau tangkap. Oke? Aku lempar, kau tangkap. Siap? Ambil," ujar Deidara sambil melempar bola.

Sedangkan Naruto hanya duduk diam sambil memiringkan kepalanya—tak mengerti.

"Ayo ambil, Naru,"

"Err… Dei? Sebaiknya kau yang mengambilnya. Naru sudah berkali-kali aku ajarkan, tetapi ia tak kunjung mengerti,"

"Baiklah,"

**Bruk!**

"Dei? Kau tak apa?" tanya Mikoto cemas.

"Ah, tak apa, Bibi. Hanya tersandung. Lanjutkan saja mainnya," ujar Deidara seraya bangkit dan mengambil bola.

.

**-SG-**

.

Beberapa hari terlewat seperti biasa. Tetapi pada hari ini Naruto tak mau mengantar Sasuke ke stasiun.

"Ayo, Naru. Aku mau berangkat. Kau tak mau mengantarku?"

"Uung, uung," Naruto hanya menggoyangkan ekornya dan berputar.

"Ayolah, Naru. Waktuku tak banyak. Kalau kau mau mengantarku cepat,"

"Uung, uung," Naruto kembali menggoyangkan ekornya dan berputar.

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tak mau ikut, aku berangkat," ucap Sasuke sambil menutup pintu pagar dan bergegas ke stasiun.

Naruto hanya bisa melihatnya dari balik pagar. Dengan cepat ia mengambil bolanya yang ada digudang. Lalu ia melompati barang-barang yang disusun untuk menutupi lubang yang ia buat. Setelah berada diluar, dengan cepat ia berlari menuju stasiun.

.

.

"Selamat pagi, Profesor. Ini pesanannya, seperti biasa. Dimana Naru? Ia tak terlihat,"

"Selamat pagi, Neji. Terima kasih. Tak tahu. Tadi ia tak mau ikut mengantarku. Aku berangkat,"

"Ya, Profesor. Hati-hati dijalan,"

Sasuke berjalan mendekati pintu masuk stasiun. Ia kembali menengok ke belakang. Dilihatnya Naruto berlari kecil mendekatinya.

"Naru," Sasuke memanggilnya sambil tersenyum dan mendekati Naruto.

Naruto menjatuhkan bolanya dan menggoyangkan ekornya.

"Kau ingin bermain? Baiklah. Kau tangkap ya? Ambil," Sasuke melemparkan bola tersebut, dan dengan cepat diambil oleh Naruto.

"Hahaha, _good boy_… Kau lihat itu, Neji? Ia mau mengambilnya. Pertama kali," Neji hanya tersenyum.

"Sekali lagi, oke? Lebih jauh. Ambil," Naruto kembali mengambilnya dan memberikannya pada Sasuke.

"_Good boy_. Baiklah, nanti sore kita bermain lagi," Sasuke memasukkan bola itu ke kantung jubahnya, dan memasuki stasiun.

'Jangan pergi… Kumohon… Jangan pergi, bermainlah bersamaku. Kumohon, perasaanku tak enak… Kem… bali…' batin Naruto.

Melihat Sasuke tak kembali, ia berjalan pulang dengan tak semangat dan perasaan kacau.

.

.

.

Terdengar alunan piano yang lembut. Pria bersurai hitam bermodel raven itu memainkannya dengan penuh perasaan. Ia memainkan lagu yang mengiris hati. Entah mengapa ia memilih memainkan lagu itu. Ia merasa lagu yang dimainkannya sesuai dengan hatinya—yang merasa sedih, tak tahu apa sebabnya. Sasuke mengakhiri permainan pianonya dengan sangat lembut.

"Ada yang bisa memainkannya lebih lembut lagi?" tanya Sasuke pada anak didiknya yang hanya dibalas dengan senyuman.

Sasuke berdiri dan mengambil bola milik Naruto yang ia letakkan diatas piano. Ia menjelaskan tentang permainan piano yang ia mainkan tadi. Ia berdiri diujung panggung, dan duduk disitu.

Kembali ia menerangkan. Tak lama ia turun dari panggung dan berjalan mendekati kursi sebelah anak didiknya, lalu ia duduk disitu. Wajah Sasuke menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang tak baik-baik saja. Ia duduk dengan tidak tenang—seakan takut sesuatu. Anak didiknya hanya tersenyum—berfikir kalau dosen mereka hanya bercanda—karena Sasuke suka bercanda. Sasuke membalas senyum anak didiknya. Ia berdiri. Tetapi ia terjatuh. Bola yang digenggamnya menggelinding. Anak didik Sasuke kaget, dan segera mengerubungi dosen mereka.

.

**-SG-**

.

"A-apa..? Tak mungkin..," Mikoto menangis mendengar kabar dari Universitas tempat Sasuke bekerja. Pegangan Mikoto pada telefon melemah. Dan dengan mulus telefon menghantam lantai.

Fugaku memeluk Mikoto dengan erat. Ia tak tega melihat istrinya menangis seperti ini. Sementara Itachi hanya bisa duduk diam mendengar kabar bahwa… Sasuke…

Meninggal dunia…

Dikarenakan serangan jantung. Diumur Sasuke yang begitu muda—32 tahun—ia terkena serangan jantung.

.

'Mengapa perasaanku tak enak? Apa yang terjadi..?' Naruto bertanya pada diri sendiri.

Dilihatnya Mikoto sedang menangis dipelukan Fugaku. Itachi hanya termenung.

'Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi?'

Itachi mendekati Naruto yang sedang terdiam di gudang. Terlihat jelas bahwa Itachi sangat terpukul mendengar kabar yang didapatnya.

"Hey, Naru. Aku tahu, pasti kau sudah merasakan perasaan ganjal,"

**DEG**

'Kenapa Itachi tahu kalau perasaanku tak enak?'

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Kau pasti merasa sangat kehilangan, kami pun sama. Kehilangan orang yang disayang," suara Itachi bergetar. Tumpahlah air mata yang sedari tadi ditahannya.

'Ke-kehilangan? Apa maksudnya? Kehilangan siapa?'

"Itachi, ayo, sudah waktunya," panggil Fugaku.

"Ya, Ayah. Sudah dulu ya, Naru. Kami pergi dulu,"

.

.

.

Pemakaman kota. Sasuke dimakamkan hari itu juga. Banyak sanak saudara yang datang. Ada juga anak didik Sasuke yang datang.

"Semoga kau tenang dialam sana, Sasuke," bisik Kiba.

.

Bunga ditaruh diatas makam Sasuke. Pemakaman sudah selesai, tetapi keluarga Sasuke belum pulang, sama dengan Kiba.

.

**-SG-**

.

Sejak kematian Sasuke, Mikoto selalu bersedih. Sejak saat itu juga, Fugaku memutuskan untuk pindah rumah. Ia tak ingin melihat Mikoto terus bersedih mengingat memori indah yang dilewatinya bersama Sasuke dirumah itu.

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**A/N:** Huaaaaai~~ saya balik lagi~. Begini. Sebenernya saya mau buat cuma 2 chap, tapi nggak meyakinkan. Saya takut malah kepanjangan nantinya. Jadi saya potong. Maap telat update, saya lagi sibuk #BOW. Jadi dari pada lama lagi update saya bakalan update langsung 2 chap.

Big thanks to::

**dwidobechan, Nia Yuuki, Vii no Kitsune, Tsukihime Akari, Uchiha AnniSUKE, Rin Miharu-Uzu, mika, uzumaki wulan.**

**Mika:** hehehe, ketauan ya? Iyaa, emang sedih . Makasih udah review, update!

**Uzumaki wulan:** makasih udah review. Maaf nggak bisa update kilat. Ini udah update!

**Mind to…**

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : **My Best Friend, Naruto**

Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto**

Protagonist : **Naruto U. & Sasuke U.**

Rated : **T**

Genre : **Angst, Friendship, Family**

Warning : **AU, typo(s), OOC, tidak sesuai EYD yang berlaku**

.

.

.

**Sorry if there are similarities in the name of the character and story ideas**

.

**Happy Reading**

.

**-SG-**

**.**

"Mikoto, saatnya berangkat,"

"Ya, sebentar lagi aku menyusul,"

.

Itachi sedang berada dihalaman samping bersama Naruto.

"Ayo, Naru. Saatnya kita pergi," ucap Itachi seraya memasang kalung pada leher Naruto. Diikuti dengan memasang tali pada kalung tersebut.

.

Semua barang sudah masuk ke dalam _container_. Naruto sudah dimasukkan ke dalam mobil. Dengan perlahan mobil yang dikendarai oleh Itachi melaju, diikuti _container_ pengangkut barang.

.

**-SG-**

.

"Ibu, aku pulang. Ini belanjaannya,"

Naruto yang sedang tiduran melihat pintu terbuka. Ia langsung bangkit dan berlari keluar rumah.

"Naruto!"

Dengan cepat Itachi mengejar Naruto. Tapi tak bisa. Kecepatan lari Naruto dan Itachi berbeda jauh.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan mengikuti rel kereta. Karena hari mulai berganti malam, Naruto memutuskan untuk istirahat. Ia tidur dibawah gerbong kereta yang sudah tak terpakai.

.

.

.

Naruto terbangun kaget. Ternyata ada kereta yang melintasi rel. Karena sudah pagi, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan ke rumah lamanya. Tak lama ia sudah sampai didepan rumah lamanya. Ia berlari kecil kesamping rumah. Pintu pagar terbuka. Ia masuk dengan perlahan—berharap yang dilihatnya adalah Sasuke.

"Hey, Gaara. Lihat, kita kedatangan tamu pertama," ujar seorang pria bersurai hitam yang dikuncir.

'Itu bukan Sasuke,' Naruto kembali berlari keluar rumah. Ia pergi menuju stasiun. Diperjalanan ia berhenti sejenak didepan toko daging. Keluarlah pria bersurai silver yang menggunakan masker.

"Hey, Naru. Ini untukmu. Jangan bilang pada Iruka, oke?" Kakashi memberikan sepotong kecil daging lalu mengelus kepala Naruto. Ia kembali ke dalam toko—meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Naruto kembali melangkah menuju stasiun. Ia berjalan pelan. Menengok pada Neji—seakan memberi salam. Sementara Neji hanya bingung melihat Naruto kembali lagi, padahal Sasuke tak akan mungkin kembali lagi.

"Hey, Naru. Kenapa kau kembali kesini lagi?"

Naruto hanya menengok dan kembali berjalan. Ia duduk di taman bundar depan stasiun.

.

Naruto tetap menunggu Sasuke. Pukul 5 sore, kereta yang biasa dinaiki Sasuke sampai. Ia akan tetap menunggu sampai melihat Sasuke keluar.

.

Pukul 8 malam. Sasuke tak kunjung muncul. Tak lama, Itachi datang.

"Naru!"

"Kenapa kau disini? Ayo pulang," Itachi memasangkan kalung dan tali.

"Hei, apa yang dia lakukan?"

"Tenang, Neji. Dia kakak dari Profesor,"

"Terima kasih telah menjaganya," ucap Itachi.

"Sama-sama," Chouji menjawab.

.

**-SG-**

.

Naruto sedang duduk dihalaman rumah—didepan rumah anjingnya. Semenjak kematian Sasuke, Naruto terlihat lebih murung.

"Hei, saatnya makan, Naru," Itachi mendekati Naruto dan meletakkan piring makannya.

Naruto tak menggubris Itachi. Naruto bangkit tiba-tiba dan berjalan mendekati pagar. Ia melihat keluar rumah dengan tatapan sendu. Itachi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menatap miris.

"Kau merindukannya ya, Naru?" Itachi berjongkok dan memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Ia elus kepalanya.

"Baiklah. Ini kehidupanmu dan pilihanmu. Kalau kau memilih menunggunya, kami akan mendukungmu," Itachi membuka pintu pagar.

"Pergilah, kalau itu yang kau inginkan," suara Itachi bergetar. Meneteslah air mata Itachi.

"Uuuung," Naruto menjilati jari tangan Itachi—berterima kasih. Ia bergegas pergi ke stasiun biasa.

"Sampai jumpa, Naru. Semoga kau sehat selalu,"

.

**-SG-**

.

Naruto tetap duduk ditaman bundar depan stasiun. Ia tetap menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Ia hanya tidur jika dirasanya Sasuke tak akan datang malam itu. Ia tidur dibawah gerbong kereta bekas. Tiap pagi ia bangun dan langsung menunggu ditaman bundar. Tiap tahun, tiap bulan, tiap minggu, tiap hari, tiap jam, tiap menit, dan tiap detik. Tak pernah ia lewatkan tanpa menunggu kedatangan Sasuke. Ia terus berharap bahwa Sasuke akan datang hari itu juga. Berbulan-bulan tetap ia tunggu. Musim dingin, semi, panas, gugur. Tak peduli hujan, panas, maupun salju. Tetap setia ia menunggu kedatangan Sasuke.

.

**-SG-**

.

"Permisi. Saya wartawan dari koran. Bisakah saya mendapat informasi tentang rubah didepan sana?"

"Aaah, tentu saja, aku yang bertanggung jawab. Mari," ajak Chouji.

.

"Hai, Naru. Ini ada wartawan yang ingin menanyakan tentangmu,"

"Bisakah saya mengambil gambar?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Chouji. Ia tersenyum didepan kamera.

"Err… Maaf…"

"Oh, tentu saja," Chouji merubah posisi duduknya dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Naruto.

"Err… Maaf, Pak,"

"Oh, tentu saja," Chouji agak mengambil jarak dari Naruto.

**Jepret. Jepret. Jepret.**

"Sudah. Sekarang bisakah saya menanyakan tentangnya?"

.

Sementara Chouji ditumpahi oleh pertanyaan, Neji melihatnya dengan curiga.

.

.

.

"Hey, Naru. Kau tahu? Ada anak kecil yang simpati padamu. Ia memberikanmu uang ini. Tapi jangan harap kau akan menerimanya. Jangan bilang siapa-siapa, oke?" kata Chouji seraya memberikan sepotong roti pada Naruto—yang langsung dimakannya.

.

**-SG-**

.

Kiba datang ke kota tempat tinggal Sasuke—dulu. Ia datang saat salju sedang turun. Ia datang juga karena ia melihat koran yang memasang berita tentang Naruto. Saat akan keluar stasiun ia melihat Naruto yang sudah tua tetap menunggu Sasuke. Ia tersenyum tulus.

.

"Hai, Naru. Bagaimana kabarmu? Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Tak terasa sudah 10 tahun terlewat, dan kau tetap menunggunya," tanya Kiba seraya mengelus kepala Naruto.

"Ini makananmu, Naru," tiba-tiba Neji mendekati Naruto dan memberinya makan dan minum. Semenjak Naruto terus menunggu Sasuke, ia yang memberi makan Naruto.

"Anda melihat berita tentangya?" tanya Neji.

"Ya, saya melihatnya,"

"Nama saya muncul dua kali diberita itu. Dua kali,"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Ah, nama saya Neji Hyuuga," Neji mengulurkan tangannya dan disambut oleh Kiba.

"Saya Kiba Inuzuka. Saya sahabat dari Sasuke Uchiha,"

"Aah… Mr. Profesor… _One sugar two cream_. Beliau orang yang sangat baik,"

"Ya, benar. Ia sangat baik,"

"Maaf, saya harus melayani pembeli,"

"…"

"Hey, Naru. Kau tahu bahwa 'dia' sangat meyayangimu. Kau sangat setia menunggunya. Kau rubah yang hebat. Aku salut padamu. Aku doakan agar kau panjang umur,"

Naruto hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. Ia tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Kiba—karena ia menggunakan bahasa asing.

Setelah itu, Kiba pergi meninggalkan Naruto. Ia pergi ke makam Sasuke.

.

.

.

Mikoto berjalan mendekati rumah lamanya. Ia melihat rumahnya—yang sudah dijual—dari depan. Ia termenung mengingat kenangannya bersama Sasuke dirumah itu. Ia melihatnya dengan tatapan sendu. Sepertinya ia masih belum bisa melupakan betapa sakitnya kehilangan dengan cepat anak yang dibanggakan dan disayanginya.

Tak lama ia berlalu melewati rumah lamanya dan berjalan menuju pemakaman kota.

.

.

.

"Hey, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu diatas sana? Kau tahu? Selama ini Naruto selalu menunggumu didepan stasiun. Ia rubah yang sangat setia,"

"Kiba?"

"Oh, Bibi. Apa kabar?"

"Baik,"

"Tak terasa sudah 10 tahun Sasuke meninggalkan kita semua,"

"Ya… Aku sangat merindukannya. Kehangatannya, senyumnya..,"

"Ya. Lebih baik kita berdoa untuknya,"

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Naruto masih menunggu ditaman bundar. Tak peduli akan salju yang turun.

.

Mikoto bersama Kiba berbincang-bincang dijalan ke stasiun. Saat di stasiun Mikoto melihat sosok rubah yang sangat dikenalnya. Ia berlari kecil—meninggalkan Kiba—mendekati rubah tersebut.

"Naru? Apa itu kau?"

Mikoto langsung memeluk Naruto. Ia sangat merindukannya. Ia mengira Naruto hilang. Ternyata Naruto kembali ke kota ini dan menunggu didepan stasiun.

"Kau masih menunggunya ya, Naru?" tanya Mikoto dengan suara bergetar. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangisnya. Ia juga sangat merindukan Naruto. Hanya Naruto yang bisa mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Kau baik-baik saja 'kan, Naru?" Mikoto melihat Naruto miris. Berbeda dengan dulu. Sekarang buku yang berwarna oranye kemerahan itu menjadi kusam tak terawat.

"Hei, kau bahagia dengan pilihanmu 'kan? Kami semua mendukungmu, Naru. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Sampai jumpa… Naru…," Mikoto bangkit dan meninggalkan Naruto. Ia tak sanggup melihat Naruto. Dengan kereta Mikoto kembali ke kota—tempat sekarang ia tinggal— bersama Kiba.

.

**-SG-**

.

Sore hari. Naruto kembali berjalan ke stasiun. Ia akan menunggu Sasuke—selalu. Naruto yang sudah tua tak kuat untuk berjalan lebih cepat lagi. Dengan perlahan Naruto menyusuri jalanan yang dingin ini.

.

.

**Naruto's POV**

Kembali aku menyusuri jalan dingin ini. Ya, salju sedang turun sekarang. Tapi aku tak peduli pada dingin yang menerpaku. Aku hanya ingat untuk menunggu Sasuke didepan stasiun.

Aku duduk sendiri disini. Ditaman bundar kecil ini. Tempat biasa aku menunggu Sasuke pulang. Sekarang pukul 5 sore. Berarti Sasuke akan pulang sebentar lagi. Aku yakin itu. Akan aku tunggu sampai kapan pun.

.

.

Pukul 7 malam. Neji sudah pulang. Stasiun sudah sepi. Karena hari ini salju sedang turun, banyak orang yang memilih untuk pulang lebih awal. Hanya satu-dua orang yang lewat.

Aku terus menunggu. Kuhiraukan salju yang memenuhi kepalaku. Aku akan menunggu Sasuke. Aku yakin, Sasuke akan menemuiku. Ia akan menjemputku. Malam ini juga.

.

.

Pukul 8 malam. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk duduk. Aku memutuskan untuk membaringkan tubuhku. Aku sudah sangat tua dan sudah tidak sekuat dulu.

Hm? Siapa itu? Itu… Sasuke! Ia melambaikan tangannya kepadaku. Aku jadi ingat. Dulu kami sering bermain bersama. Aku pernah diajaknya ke sebuah sungai yang sangat bersih. Kami saling mengejar satu sama lain. Aku senang sekali.

Aku juga ingat, ia selalu menyambutku dengan hangat ketika aku menjemputnya. Aku selalu meloncat dan menaruh kedua kaki depanku di dadanya yang bidang. Ia juga selalu mengelus kepalaku dengan kasih sayang yang sangat besar, aku bisa merasakan itu semua.

Mengapa aku menjadi mengantuk? Aku 'kan sedang menunggu Sasuke? Ah, mungkin kalau tertidur sebentar tak apa, Sasuke pasti melihatku. Nanti aku juga dibangunkannya.

Dengan perlahan aku menutup mataku. Dengan perlahan juga ingatanku akin kebersamaanku dengan Sasuke terulang. Saat bermain bersama, saat mandi bersama, saat susah bersama. Aku jadi ingat saat kami terkena kencing sigung. Hahaha… Tak akan aku lupakan kejadian itu…

**End of Naruto's POV**

Dengan perlahan Naruto menutup matanya. Dan dengan perlahan juga nyawanya meninggalkan tubuh tua itu. Ya… Naruto telah mati. Seiring dengan turunnya salju yang dingin, tubuh tua tanpa nyawa itu ikut mendingin, tetapi meninggalkan hati yang hangat karena kasih sayang yang besar. Keyakinannya bahwa Sasuke akan pulang dan menjemputnya terkabul. Sasuke menjemputnya… Menjemputnya untuk kembali tinggal bersamanya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Dialam yang lain…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-SG-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~FIN~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:** Satu hari update 2 chap. Capek boook~~ #keliyengan . Tapi… APA INI ? Jelek banget endingnya ! Maaf kalo kurang memuaskan, saya nulis diuber-uber, diganggu, jadi saya nggak konsen ngetik #BOW #BOW #BOW . Saya juga udah bingung milih kata-katanya , jadi maaf aja kalo reader pada bingung #BOW . Dan saya juga ngetiknya sambil nangis Bombay, bener2 nyesek, bagi yang tau filmnya pasti tau gimana nyeseknya… O IYA! **Jangan lupa review chap 2nya juga yuaa~~**

Thanks to:

**Ichal, dwidobechan.**

**Mind to…**

**Review?**


End file.
